Memories That Fade Like Photographs
by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsJen
Summary: They were in love, she left him heartbroken...That was more than a year ago and now they're reunited after an accident and she finds herself remembering some of her favorite memories they shared, how they broke up and what they used to be...


**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING!**

I never thought I'd see him again, not after I'd broken his heart over a year ago. When the hospital called me and told me about his accident, I wondered why I was still on his emergency contact card. When I hung up, tears began to stream down my face and realization washed over me. I still loved him, and now as I look at him lying in the hospital bed fighting for his life, all the memories come flooding back…

_It was our first date. I'd spent at least two hours getting ready. My blonde hair had never shone so brightly. He picked me up at seven sharp. Normally he was such a laidback dresser, you know, shorts or jeans and a tee shirt or hoodie, but tonight he looked sharp. His hair was combed, and he wore a dress shirt, nice pants, and a tie. He took me to an Italian restaurant, which I'd never been too. He was a total gentleman, holding doors open, pulling out my chair, and pouring my wine. Sure he hit me with the door, pulled my chair out too far, and spilled wine on me, but at least he tried. At the end of the night, when we'd gotten back to my house he'd walked me to the front door and given me a kiss on the cheek. That night I wrote in my diary about how I'd finally met the right guy for me. _

"Spin, it's me," I say as I take one of his cold hands in mine, "you gotta wake up. I need you babe, don't leave me." By now the tears have started to fall, making a small puddle on the ground. I kiss him on the forehead and another memory pops into my head.

_We're sitting on a picnic blanket at the park, a soft breeze is blowing and I'm lying safe in his arms. He leans down and kisses my forehead then does something unexpected. " I love you Paigey," he says for the first time. "I love you too, Spin." My heart swelled with emotion, for he was the first person who had ever said 'I love you' and actually meant it. _

I'm still trying to figure out how anyone could get hit by an ice cream truck, but this is the same guy who broke his arm trying to buy me some flowers.

_We were strolling along hand in hand, when we walked by a vendor selling flowers. "Hey buddy," the vendor said, "howsabout you buy some flowers for your girl?" _

"_Please Spin, I'd love flowers," I said, making the puppy dog face I knew he couldn't resist. He pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty. The vendor handed him some lilies and went to give him change, but instead of giving it to Spin, the guy ran off. Turns out he wasn't the real vendor, just some guy looking for cash. Well Spin ran after the guy and managed to tackle him to the ground, breaking his ulna in the process. _

Some doctor comes in the room to check in on Spinner. "You must be Ms. Michalchuk," he says when he spots me sitting at Spin's bedside. I manage to nod. "Before he went in for surgery, Mr. Mason asked me to give you this," the doctor said, handing me sealed envelope. I take it with shaking hands and stuff it in my pocket. "Is he going to be okay?" I ask. "It's hard to say right now." "He has for broken ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured femur, we put a plate and four screws in his patella and sutured the lacerations on his face," he explained. "There was also some internal bleeding from a tear in his liver but we fixed it right up, so there should be no trouble."

"Thanks doctor."

He left the room and I looked at Spinner. Although he hadn't been a part of my life in over a year I couldn't imagine what would happen if he died.

_We walked along the path behind my house, laughing and fooling around. _

_Suddenly he 'tripped', landing on his knee. Before I could bend down to help him he'd pulled out a small black box. I knew what was coming. "Paige, we've been together for more than a year, I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you do me the honor and become Mrs. Paige Mason?" _

"_Look Spin, I love you and everything, but I'm sorry I just can't." _

_Tears running down my cheeks, I ran into my house, never looking back at the heartbroken man I loved._

That was the last time we talked or saw each other. I ignored his daily calls and sent all his things back by mail. Now he's hanging on by a thread and I feel so guilty. Suddenly one of the machines he's hooked up to start beeping wildly, and the same doctor from before and a nurse rush. "Sorry miss but you're going to have to wait outside," the nurse says, ushering me out of the room. I go to the waiting room and read the letter that he wanted me to have.

_Dear Paigey, _

_I still love you and I hope you feel the same way too. I know it's been more than a year since you turned me down, but my offer still stands. I would like nothing more than to marry you. Hopefully I make it through this and you read this letter._

_Love,_

_Spin_

Here come the tears again. I run back to Spin's room to find it empty again. Taking a seat by his bead again, I grab a hold of his hand, praying that he'll wake up soon. I must have fall asleep because next thing I know someone is shaking me awake. "Paige, wake up," a familiar voice says. "Spinner!" I cry, hugging him. He winces. "Oops sorry, forgot about your ribs," I apologize. "Spin, I read the letter," I say. "And?" he asks. "I've done some thinking and realized that I still love you," I explain "My answer is yes!" I exclaim, kissing him on the lips.

There you have it, I, Paige Michalchuk, am going to become Paige Mason, and will get to make many more memories with the man I love.


End file.
